Tattoos & Piercings
by VampireRide
Summary: It was agonizing: The pain that etched across someone's body when ink began to hide the skin. It was excruciating: The fact that Max's parents wanted to meet me. And yet somehow I was dragged into another state only to kick up dust, cause the storm, and unleash the hurricane that was Max's parents with only my tattoos and piercings.
1. Chapter 1

**So my Valentine's Day Extravaganza is actually going to continue on to tomorrow since this one-shot turned into a three-shot, oops. Anyways, hope you all enjoy**

**Stay Majestic**

**VR**

* * *

It was agonizing. The pain that etched across someone's body when ink began to hide the skin. Some people couldn't handle it; they weren't meant to get tattoos. Ever since my soccer career ended I had hidden the scars on my body with the only thing I was sure of that would cover them; something permanent. Tattoos were permanent.

It was excruciating. The fact that Max's parents wanted to meet me. My heart raced faster than the first time I'd seen the needle, dripping with black ink as it slowly maneuvered itself to my shoulder; caressing my skin in a bite I hadn't expected. Nobody ever thinks a needle gnawing at their skin hurts until they feel it for themselves.

It made me feel alive. I couldn't describe how I felt walking into the tattoo shop other than completely and utterly awake. It was always a nice change of pace to step inside the little building and wait for Lobo to ink me up. I loved the feeling that coursed through my veins right before the sharp object began drawing against my flesh.

Yet as I paced back and forth in my dorm room, I couldn't help but regret it. Every word on my arms, every image, every story, every piercing. They all looked wrong in comparison to Max's dream boyfriend. Or at least, what I expected him to look like.

He wasn't supposed to have sleeves, or a pierced ear, or snake bites. He was supposed to be confident, well-dressed, polite- everything Fang wasn't.

Sighing to himself, the 24 year old took a look in Iggy's full length mirror he had egotistically pinned up against their door. His hair was too shaggy, his clothes were too ripped, his shirt too sleeveless, his tattoos too obvious. "Mr. batchelder's going to hate me." The supposed lawyer in the making mumbled, letting his hands fall across his face and drag down in frustration.

At the feel of a cool piece of metal against his cheek he looked at his right hand, where Max's promise ring lay on his ring finger. It was a plain black band with a silver line through the middle; it didn't really look like a girl's ring which he was thankful for since when she gave it to him a year ago she had expected him to wear it.

"Oh God," He suddenly growled out. "I can't wear this! What if her parents see it? What if they _know_? Oh no, I can't do this. I'm gonna barf," I exhaled, sitting down on my bed and staring at the floor, focusing on breathing. I had to breathe; I had to be okay. If Max ever found out that I could be such a wreck she'd probably break up with me.

_No she wouldn't. _A voice in my head- the logical side of my mind- insisted. I knew it was right but I couldn't afford to let myself break down in a dorm room knowing Iggy could rush back at any moment since he forgot his credit card.

"Fang, you look like that time you got mono." Max's voice informed, causing me to jump with a start as my head snapped towards the open door where my girlfriend stood. There was no way to fake a smile; not when she was looking at me with those deep chocolate eyes the pleaded for the truth. All I could do was let out a breath I'd been holding in ever since I knew her parents wanted to see the boy she always talked about.

"I feel like that time I got mono," I finally answered, my tone light but my eyes dark. Like a good girlfriend would, Max spotted that anxious look about me and walked over to where I sat, falling down into my lap and wrapping her arms around my neck.

I loved her weight against me. It made me invincible to know I had someone like her. Max wasn't just my girlfriend; she was my best friend. I could call her for backup in a fight or take her out to a fancy restaurant. It all had the same comfortable flow.

"Babe, I don't want you to stress about meeting my dad and mom, okay? I love you and I know they will too," she promised, kissing my cheek and letting her lips linger against my skin. It was nice- how she knew just what to say and just what to do to calm me down. What wasn't nice was that it didn't work this time.

"I should wear a suit- I don't own a suit." I added, resting my forehead against hers and closing my eyes. Her scent always amazed me. Something pure like nature yet something posh like expensive body wash always mixed together with her. Pine and Mango. It worked.

"I want you to wear your ripped jeans and your muscle tee because you look so damn sexy in that." Max whispered, her hot breath fanning across my face. She had brushed her teeth before she came; I could tell. She always freaked out about having bad breath around me and so she brushed her teeth at least five times a day. She never had bad breath though. i wished she stop worrying about things like that.

"And I want your father to actually let me into his house," I added, feeling her change positions so she was straddling me now. I hoped she realized this wasn't the time to seduce me into giving in.

"Okay fine. Some nice pants and a button down- but a short sleeve button down. And keep all your piercings in." I groaned even as she pressed her lips against mine.

"Sweetheart, why? Why can't I just hide them?" I begged into our kiss, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her against me so not a drop of air lay between us.

"Because I want my parents to see all of you. My Fang. The man I'm in love with, and if they don't accept you for you then I'll never see them again."

"Don't say that." I begged.

"You're so important to me, Fang." Max rested her chin on my shoulder, and pressing her nose into my shaggy hair. "I would never let them say anything bad about you."

"But they can still think it. Max, please, just let me hide. Just one time. I just want to make a good impression." My girlfriend blew out a breath of annoyance, her body stiffening as she leaned back to look me in the eye.

"Fine. Do what you want to do, I can't stop you, but let me just tell you this one thing; I don't ever want you to change yourself for me or my family or anyone, got it?" Max commanded, and I nodded once.

"Yes Ma'am," I fake-saluted, causing a smile to cross her face.

"I think we both could use a movie night to calm down before tomorrow, don't you?" the 23 year old girl in my arms asked, and I nodded, pressing my lips against hers once more.

"Definitely."

* * *

I had decided on a pair of black skinny jeans that weren't tight enough to make my legs go numb like usual. They hadn't been worn but twice before so they weren't faded or ripped. Along with them I picked a navy blue button up short sleeve shirt with a nice leather jacket. Maybe at some point I'd take it off- for Max. My earring stayed in, and after much debate and a few encouraging words from my girlfriend so did my snake bites.

"Do you want me to drive first?" Max asked as we walked towards my Jeep, I carried Max's suitcase and my duffel bag despite her protests, deciding I could at least practice my manners before I met the parental units.

"No. I got it." I insisted, my voice a hiss of anxiety that came out angry. She scoffed.

"When I met your mom and dad I didn't freak out." Max muttered.

"How does puking on the side of the road not count as freaking out? And you don't have any tattoos." I added for good measure, tossing our stuff in the back before getting in the driver's seat. Max fell into the passenger one next to me.

"Okay, so I was a little nervous, and I do so have a tattoo!"

"Oh puh-lease, nobody is going to notice that tramp stamp on your back." I snorted just at the idea of it. Although if someone did they'd be getting much more than a stamp from me.

"Well you sure did."

"Well you sure didn't give me this promise ring for second base." I persisted, gesturing towards it for good measure without a second thought about the fact as to _why _I was wearing it.

"Touche," Max said before flipping on my radio and inserting the latest CD from her favorite band. I smiled as the music echoed through the car and Max sang along quietly since she wasn't a good enough singer to jam out. Of course, eventually she would, once she remembered I didn't care about her horribly off-tune voice.

About five hours later we arrived at my parent's house somewhere around nine in the morning. Waking up early was neither of our things but I wanted to be there at a good time so that way if they told me to take a hike I'd have a lot of hours to find a hotel that rats didn't dwell in.

"Max, Babe, wake up," I spoke quietly, shaking her shoulder gently after parking in the driveway. She responded with an obnoxious snore. All I could do was roll my eyes and hold in that laughter that threatened to devour me. She was always adorable; even when she was snoring in the front seat of a car.

Quietly, I got out of the car and walked around to her side, opening the door and unbuckling her seatbelt before scooping her up out of her sight. Unfortunately for my amusement, there was no pool to throw her in so all I could do was lean against my Jeep and hold her. "Sweetie, come on, we're here," I said, although my voice was too quiet. I just wanted to hold her and pretend I wasn't about to be disowned by her parents before we even got married. Her head nodded towards my shoulder as she groaned slightly, her eyes squinting up at me.

"Fan...g, take me to bed," she grumbled, curling herself closer to me. I chuckled at her childishness, carefully setting her on her feet.

"After we get inside I will, I promise." I told her, kissing her forehead as she continued to lean on me. For a moment confusion dotted her vision before she realized where we were.

"Oh. We're here," she informed me, causing a snicker to fall out of my mouth.

"Thanks for the info, Hon," I left Max to finish waking up while I got all of our luggage, slinging my bag over my shoulder, and picking her suitcase up by the handle before walking towards the front door, my girlfriend holding my free hand, letting her thumb run back and forth over the calloused skin.

"I love you," Max told me, and I smiled down at her, stopping by the front door.

"I love you too, Babe," I told her, setting the suitcase down to wrap both arms around her before pressing a tender kiss against her lips.

Max returned it all too eagerly, her hands intertwining into my hair. The feeling of euphoria gave me just enough time for me to forget where we were, and for her dad to open the door.

I had to have jumped at least four feet away from Max when I heard the creaking of the door opening, all the while she focused on not blushing. of course it was too late. We were caught, and the look her dad gave me was the type of look the bad cop gives murderers.

"Hi Daddy!" Max called innocently as I cleared my throat, running a hand through my hair to straighten it out.

"Hey Mr. Batchelder, I'm Fang Ride," I said in the most polite _I didn't just kiss you daughter _voice I could muster as I held out my hand. He seemed to reluctant to shake it, but he did anyways.

"Nice to meet you… uh, Fang." He didn't sound nice about it at all.

"Dear, is my baby girl here yet?" A warm voice that didn't sound at all like Mr. batchelder's called out, and all at once the spitting image of Max- only with black hair instead of brown- came rushing towards the entrance to her home, a smile wider than the Antarctic continent on her face as she enveloped her daughter in a hug.

"Hey Mom!" Max spoke cheerfully before pulling back to introduce me. "This is my boyfriend, Fang."

"Nice to meet you," I said, attempting a grin that probably looked more like a grimace as I reached my hand out for her to shake. She hesitated too, though she at least made an attempt to pretend like my snake bites didn't bother her.

"Darling, we hug in this family," she scolded before wrapping me up in a mama bear hug worse than my own mother's. My whole body went rigid beneath her touch, and I glanced at Max, wildly uncomfortable by the act of affection.

"Mom, Fang doesn't like stuff like that," Max spoke quickly, and Mrs. Batchelder quickly let me go.

"Good." I heard Max's dad mumbled under his breath.

"Well I'm sorry, Sugar, but you're going to have to get used to it if you plan on sticking around. I made breakfast, would you two like some?"

"Thanks, but Fang and I are both really tired and I think we'd like to catch a few extra hours of sleep."

"Well I would, but you slept the whole ride," I joked instinctively, before glancing at her parents, hoping they wouldn't mame me for the joke. Mrs. Batchelder actually laughed although her husband only glared.

"That's our Max. Here, I'll show Fang his room,"

"Mom, we can share my room." Max said as we walked into the house.

"You most certainly will not," Mr. Batchelder growled, and I found myself feeling actual fear for the man who stood right behind me. For a moment I thought about all those songs about fathers and guns and wondered if my head would be on the wall next to the deer's mounted above the fireplace. Max turned to me, a silent question in her eyes. _No,_ I mouthed, hoping she'd respect my answer and keep from the argument.

"Alright," My girlfriend finally breathed out, and I smiled lopsidedly in thanks even as her mother lead us both up a set of stairs and down a hall.

"Fang this is your room," She said, pushing open a door to a room with walls painted black. How fitting.

"It's actually Ari's, but he doesn't mind if you spend a few nights in it. Just be careful with his guitar," Max explained, walking into the room before I could even pick out the corner the guitar stood in.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Batchelder," I said, turning to Max's mother. She was shorter than me too, although I didn't blame her since I was six one. Not a lot of people were taller than me.

"No problem, Sweetie." She patted my shoulder before turning to her daughter. "Max, don't sleep in this room. You know how angry it will make your father."

"Fang's my boyfriend and I'm an adult." Max stated simply, and I gulped, tossing my duffel bag on the floor next to the bed and yawning overdramatically.

"Well, I'm going to sleep for a couple hours. See ya, Max." My voice held just enough grit to it for her to snap her head towards mine, a glare in her eyes that didn't quite reach the tight smile on her face that only lasted up until her mother left.

"Fang, remember when I told you about changing?" Was the first thing she said.

"Yes, and remember when I told you about wanting to stay alive?" I snapped, although I wasn't truly angry. I wanted Max next to me just as much as she wanted to be next to me, but my piercings were already throwing up dust and my tattoos would definitely cause a storm, I didn't need to add a tornado onto that.

"Okay, okay, you're right, but can I at least stick around for a bit?" She asked and I collapsed on the bed in frustration before reluctantly patting the vacant piece of bed next to me.

"You're going to end up falling asleep and I'm going to get skinned." I told her as she shut the door before trotting back over to me and hopping on the bed. It squeaked beneath the weight even as she snuggled against my side, draping her leg over my body and slinging an arm across my chest.

"I promise I'll leave before I fall asleep." She kissed my shoulder gently and I smiled to myself.

"Even if they hate me, at least you don't." I decided, turning to place a proper kiss on her lips that wouldn't be interrupted by dads, or moms, or anyone else who would normally break us apart.

* * *

I woke up four hours later only to find Max had kept her promise. She didn't lay beside me cuddled into my body like most nights. Instead she had wandered off somewhere, and I sat up on the squealing bed, rolling my shoulders as I stretched before heading out of the room to look for my beautiful girlfriend.

"Did you see those things on his mouth?" Mr. Batchelder's voice snarled, and I paused in front of the closed door that stood before me. It must have been the master bedroom.

"Jeb, she obviously loves him; please try not to ruin this like you did with Sam." Who was Sam? How did Max's dad ruin that?

"Val, he looks like a punk. I will not have my daughter dating a boy with a record."

"You don't think I hate it, too? But he is very polite."

"It's all an act. Watch. He'll knock Max up and leave her. I'd bet money on it."

"Jeb!" Mrs. Batchelder exclaimed, although she didn't deny his words. There's nothing like your girlfriend's parents hating you to make you want to stand on some railroad tracks. Quietly, I retreated back the way I came, looking for Max's room. It obviously wasn't in the direction I had attempted to go.

Finally Max's snoring led me to her violet walls and white furniture. The door creaked with age as I slipped in, and although I knew she was far too asleep to actually hear me, I still tiptoed over to the bed before sitting down on it next to her, resting my hand over hers. "Babe, you wanna get up?" I cooed loud enough for her to hear even in her comatose state.

She gurgled in reply.

"Max, I'll make you a grilled cheese sandwich," I spoke in a sing-song voice and before I could even finish the sentence she was sitting up.

"The three cheese one with bacon in it?"

"Is there any other one?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow. In response Max slapped a kiss against my cheek before getting out of bed in only a tank top and some spandex shorts I'd seen her in plenty of times before. Only now with her parents in the house I bit my lip- and not in excitement.

"Please put some actual clothes on." I muttered, glancing down at myself. I had fallen asleep in my clothes and I guessed Max had taken my shoes off for me because they were gone.

"No. I'm hot. We're in Arizona for crying out loud."

"You're hot in every state for crying out loud," I mocked, winking at her despite myself. Even in the midst of an anxiety attack I couldn't turn off the charm.

"Ha ha, very funny. Now go into the kitchen where you belong and make my sandwich, Babe." Max growled out, winking back at me tauntingly. I chuckled, watching as she pulled the shorts off revealing her polka dot underwear before pulling on a more respectable pair of sweatpants laying on the floor that looked more like they belonged to me than her. "Oh. and carry me, Noble Steed," she added, once again making me forget about where I was.

"Neigh," I responded enthusiastically, getting to my feet and letting her hop on my back before giving her a piggyback ride straight down the stairs and into the kitchen where both of her parents now resided. I almost dropped her from the look of hatred her father gave me.

Slowly, Max slid off of me before walking over to give her dad a proper hug. "Fang's gonna make me some lunch. Is that okay, guys?" She asked.

"Well sure," Mrs. Batchelder drawled out, giving her husband a pointed look. "Max can show you where everything is."

Quietly, without all the usual jokes I'd usually crack, I let Max guide me around the kitchen and made her one of her all time favorite sandwiches before presenting it on a plate. She dug in like no one was around, and I watched a look pass between her parents.

"This is awesome as usual, Fang. Guess I'll have to tip you for the good job," Max spoke, her voice a little more suggestive than I would have liked.

"I hope you're talking about money." Mr. Batchelder spoke, his voice deadly calm. Only then did Max realize what she had said.

"What? Oh, no I mean with uh- cooking dinner!" Max exclaimed. Her mother choked on the coffee she was drinking and her father looked two seconds away from a heart attack.

"_You're _going to cook? oh, but Darling, your mother and I already made reservations." Mr. batchelder insisted.

"That's alright, I'll cook tomorrow then. Fang loves it when I cook." Max informed everyone, and I forced a smile as both of her parents sent me a look of disbelief. "Don't you?"

"Of course I do." I choked out, trying to sound as convincing as possible. In truth Max could cook about as well as a dead man could drive, but I hated to see her upset so it was always easier to force down some overcooked chicken.

At that both of her parents about passed out. "You do?" Mrs. Batchelder asked before realizing her slip in phrase. "I mean, well of course you do."

"Where is that dinner reservation, Val?" Max's father asked, attempting to change the subject.

"Oh it's at that restaurant you like so much, Max. The chinese buffet." Max's mother exclaimed joyfully, and I found a grin creeping onto my face as my girlfriend squealed in delight. She was even more beautiful when she was excited about something.

"Oh thank you guys! I love you, I love you, I love you!" She repeated over and over, hugging and kissing both of her parents. I was glad she had told them that, because I had a bad feeling that after tonight it'd be awhile before she said it again.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own MR**

**Chapter 2 is here! And chapter 3- the final chapter- should be up sometime later. Hope you guys are liking it. Be sure to review and let me know!**

**(This is unedited, sorry)**

**Stay Majestic**

**VR**

* * *

Dinner outdoors on a scorching Arizona night during spring break was not the best way to conceal tattoos. Especially since my leather jacket made me sweat.

"Why don't you take that off, Fang?" Mr. Batchelder suggested, but I shook my head.

"I'm actually a little cold," I lied, hoping the sheen of sweat against my skin wasn't a total giveaway.

"Sweetie, you're sweating like a pig. I'd hate for you to have a heatstroke. Please take that off." Mrs. Batchelder pleaded.

"Fang and I are going to get more food," Max blurted out suddenly, grabbing my hand and half-dragging me back inside the building where air conditioner ran diligently. We walked in silence towards the rows of chinese food, each grabbing a fresh plate although a sprinkle of tension kept us from our usual banter or lovey PDA.

"You need to take it off," Max finally told me, loading up her plate with beef and broccoli along with some crab rangoon. I followed suit.

"Did you see their eyes combust at the sight of my snake bites? Once they see the tattoos they're going to have strokes."

"Not if you have one first! Fang, please, I'll protect you just _take it off._" Max exclaimed, getting some strange looks from people around us that she didn't care about.

"Well when you say it like that..." I licked my lips, causing her to roll her eyes at me.

"I'm serious, when we get back to that table you better hand that jacket over, Mister. I want those sexy tattoos on display."

"And I want my sexy tattoos to actually stay on my body." I countered, and managed to hold my ground for a solid three seconds before her pointed look broke me down.

"Oh alright, fine. It's a good day to die anyways. But can I get one last kiss with my Princess before I so gallantly go off to war?" I asked hopefully.

"Well I suppose Prince Charming always gets the girl in the end so why not?" Max giggled before kissing me much too quickly for my liking.

I took a deep breath as my girlfriend walked away from me, following her to my certain doom with only one longing glance back towards the sushi bar.

When I sat down I unzipped my jacket, which made both of Max's parents shoot their eyes at me like bullets. Slowly, I shrugged the leather material off, looking down at my plate as my black and white sleeves were revealed so as not to see the horrified expressions on their face. However, out of the corner of my eye I could see the glare Max was sending her parents, which made me guess one of them was about to say something I didn't want to hear.

"_Of course_," Max's father ground out through clenched teeth, and I looked up just in time to watch him throw his hands up in surrender.

"Of course what, Dad? What could possibly cause that tone of voice?" Max sneered, defending me with all of her might; which for only being five five, there was a lot of it.

"You know what. Out of every boy on this planet you pick the one you _know _we won't approve of." Jeb snarled.

"I love Fang and I'm not going to let you talk about him like he's some horrible person! He's not." My girlfriend growled, a fierce predator attacking anything and everything that got in the way of her mate.

"Really? Do you really love Fang? Or do you just love that he makes us mad?" Mr. Batchelder shouted, causing glances from other outdoor tables. I myself chose to look anywhere but at the situation at hand, trying not to let her father's words penetrate my mind.

"I can't believe you'd even suggest that! Where in the hell would you get that idea?" Max snapped.

"Watch your language, Young Lady." Mrs. Batchelder warned, her tone as dark as a blackhole's before it sucked you in and ripped you apart atom by atom.

"I'm not a 'young lady' mom. I'm a grown adult. I can speak how I want to, but I will _not_ let you speak about Fang how you want. He is two semester's away from graduating law school and I will not let you act like he's a criminal."

"Max," I whispered, hoping she'd get the point by my tone.

"No, don't 'Max' me, my parents are chewing you apart. Stand up and argue, Fang, that's what you're going to do for a living, isn't it?" My oblivious girlfriend exclaimed before turning back to her father.

"At least he has respect! Damnit, Max, learn how to treat your parents! We raised you for crying out loud and you're acting like we're stupid!" Her father roared in fury. Now we were definitely getting stared at.

"You are! Fang is not some boy with a record! He's a responsible, respectable man who knows exactly what he wants."

"Oh God," Mrs. Batchelder finally added her two cents into the conversation. I noticed how pale she was, and the look in her eyes was one of pure sickness. She was looking at me- no, not at me- _at my hand_.

"Oh God," I replied back, looking down at the promise ring she was staring at in horrified awe.

"Max, why is he wearing that?" Her mother asked, her voice shaking.

"Because we had sex, Mom," Max deadpanned. "We had amazing, mind blowing sex and we do all the time. _Everywhere._"

"Max, stop it!" I finally snapped, turning to her with a glare I normally reserved for Iggy when he stole all my starbursts. It was then that she actually shut up, and it was then that I let everything that had happened sink in.

"What the actual hell?" I asked in a voice calmer than I expected as I spoke to her.

"What does that mean? I'm sticking up for you!" Max hollered, a mix of panic at my glare and anger at my question bubbling inside of her and spewing out through her voice.

"You don't go around yelling at your parents and telling them about us having sex, Max! I get that you're angry but I told you this would happen! I told you and I told you, but you wouldn't listen to me. Instead you had to throw out your philosophical 'don't change for people' crap. Well you know what? I would have rather had every tattoo surgically ripped off my body than go through this Hell of a dinner. I would rather _have my arms chopped off _than listen to this arguing."

"Fang I-"

"Do you seriously only love me because it makes them mad? Am I just some revenge plan from your eighth grade inner turmoil?" I snarled.

"What? No-"

"Well Damn, it sure sounds like it. I- you know what?" She didn't say what. Instead she watched as I furiously snatched my wallet out of my pocket, throwing down twenty bucks. "I hope that covers the cost for me and my jail record- which by the way is 36 hours for theft if you were wondering," I spat at her parents before getting to my feet and storming away.

I could already hear Max crying, I could already feel the remorse for leaving her there, but I couldn't take being judged as some psycho just because I had tattoos. I couldn't take the idea that Max might only love me for vengeance. I couldn't take the idea that she thought I was responsible and respectable when in reality, I was anything but.

* * *

I sat in the driver's side of my Jeep, my forehead resting against the steering wheel as I glared at the speedometer. It only took me two minutes to realize what a horrible boyfriend I was for leaving her stranded with her parents, and it took me even less time to realize I had no way of getting into her house, getting my stuff, and dropping by the nearest hotel- rats or not, and so I had to wait.

I knew none of them would want anything to do with me; and so I would quietly get my stuff and get out as fast as I could. However, as time ticked by I debated whether or not to just leave and get it in the morning. After all one could only wait for so long before his phone died and there was no more stupid games to pass the time; not that I had been playing them anyways but still.

Two hours dropped off of my life before Mr. Batchelder's truck pulled in the driveway. I hadn't bothered to park in it. I wouldn't be in there home but five minutes tops. I watched as Max's mother and father got out of the car, but no Max. Instead her dad marched over to my Jeep and wrapped on the window. I unrolled it despite myself.

"Do you want to tell me where my daughter is, Ride?" He sneered, and I almost scoffed at his stupidity.

"We just had a fight, Sir. She's definitely not with me." At my words the anger in his eyes faded to worry, then back to anger.

"Well then where the hell is she?"

"I don't know." I growled out, my knuckles turning white as I clenched my steering wheel.

"Well you need to find out. You're the one who made her run off-"

"_Me_?" I sneered, shoving my car door open and hopping out of my Jeep before slamming it closed. "Mr. Batchelder that was _your _fault. I don't know what's wrong with you but let me tell you something; I love Max so much most of my tattoos are about her, most of my life is about her, everything I do, every choice I make, I consider her feelings, her needs, her well being, and yet I'm _still _treated like crap by you and you don't even know me!"

"I know those piercings weren't just a stage, I know you can never get those tattoos off your body, I know that ring does not belong to you-"

"And I know I'm not your boyfriend therefore you don't get to choose whether it's me or not." I finished for him, my rage being pulled tighter until it was as taut as a rubber band about to snap from the pressure.

"That may be true, but I get a say. She's my little girl." Mr. Batchelder yelled, and I attempted to give him that. I attempted to understand he was just trying to protect his daughter from all the bad things in the world, but I wasn't one of those bad things.

"Ha! _Little girl? _You've got to be kidding me! She's 23. She has an apartment, a steady job, a degree, a car, hell she has everything you have."

"You better watch your mouth, Ride. Just because Max respects you doesn't mean I have to."

"You haven't respected me yet, was that sentence supposed to make me scared?" I questioned, crossing my arms over my chest so as to not punch him. After all it would only make everything worse.

"Damn right it was. I'd be shaking if I were you."

"Oh I'm so scared," I snarled sarcastically, which may or may not have been the words that finally broke Mr. Batchelder's rubber band.

I hit the ground hard, a solid block of muscle and weight slapping against pavement as my jaw erupted with pain. I wasn't even sure he had hit me at first. Even as blood dribbled out of my mouth. "I've been wanting to do that since I saw you," Max's father admitted, and even through the pain that stormed across my vision, blurring it until all I could see was a black haze, I still chuckled. "What are you laughing about?"

"You're just such a sick person I thought your type was only in the movies." I told him, coughing out some blood before staggering to my feet. He looked like he was going to hit me again. "Don't worry though, I'm getting our stuff and then we're leaving."

"No, _you're _leaving. Max is staying with us." Batchelder sneered, and had I not just been punched in the face I might have had enough sense in me to reply with something smartass enough to get hit again. However, I was dazed and my vision still wasn't quite right, and crimson red still dripped out of the corner of my mouth.

"You know what? I'm not arguing with you anymore, but I'm going to tell you something and I could care less whether you listen or not but I need to say it; at some point I'm going to get married to Max, and I don't want you at the wedding." With that I spun on my heel and stormed away; not waiting for his gruff voice to respond. I'm sure he said something, though I was already inside the house that didn't belong to me. Too far gone to really care.

"Mom, go away!" Well, that wasn't what I expected to walk in. As I climbed the stairs I could hear Max's voice and I faintly wondered if she had actually brought it upon herself to walk all the way home. It made me feel worse than before. She had walked from the restaurant all the way back because of me.

Why did I have to get tattoos and piercings?

"Max, open your door, please Sweetie, I just want to talk." Mrs. batchelder stood at the end of the hall by her daughter's door, glancing towards me once- or rather past me, before doing a double-take. "Oh my God, did Jeb hit you?" She asked, and although I wanted to tell her know, it hurt to talk at this point, so all I could do was shake my head weakly.

"Wait, what?" Max asked, her voice flowing through a waterfall of tears. "Who hit who?" Her voice called through the door, and even from where I stood I could hear her feet slamming against the carpet as she hurried towards the entrance to room, flinging the door open with so much force it smacked against the wall in her room.

For a long time we just stared at each other. She was looking at the bruise forming on my face, and I was looking at the tears that still sliced down her cheeks like a blade through my heart.

"Max," I finally breathed out, unsure of what else to say. There were so many words in my mind, jumbled together in sentences that didn't make sense. Although two words shone brighter than the night sky in the middle of a field. "I'm sorry."

"Me too," Max whispered, and just like that everything was okay again. She was in my arms, stumbling over herself as she tried to hold me tighter, and I was clinging to her like separation would be fatal.

"I screwed up. I screwed up so bad and I'm so sorry. I should have never yelled at you."

"No, it's not your fault. It was mine. I knew they wouldn't like you but I forced you to come anyways. I just, I just thought maybe I could convince them-"

"Max, you don't, you don't love me just to make your parents mad, do you?" I asked, my voice too quiet to be acknowledged, but loud enough to cut her off. She sighed but didn't respond.

"I did at first, but not anymore." Max finally admitted, and I felt my breath catch in my throat. _Not anymore. _It was all I could think about, all I could hear. As long as I listened to those words I'd be okay.

"Well that's good." I mumbled, "I thought we were going to have to break up for a second." my voice spoke before my mind could snuff out the words, although neither of us had the energy to expand on that.

"Can we go home, please?" Max begged, burying her face in my chest. For the first time since our reunion I took it upon myself to acknowledge Mrs. Batchelder. She looked as heart broken as Max probably felt.

"This is your home, Max." I told her, looking her mother straight in the eye. She seemed grateful for what I said although I was sure she didn't actually think I said it just because I meant it.

"No, it's not."


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own MR**

**Chapter 3 of my 3 part extravaganza! Hope you enjoy**

**Review for more short stories like this XD**

**Stay Majestic**

**VR**

* * *

I had collapsed in my dorm bed with Max in my arms after a long day of work. My lovely girlfriend had decided she was going to sleep in my bed rather than her own for awhile after all the crazy that we came back from. I didn't blame her honestly. After everything I felt like we both needed some time together just to be there for one another. Although week two of her spending the night sent off some flare signals in my head. Max usually didn't spend this many nights in a row, and it made me wonder if there was something I didn't know about threatening to submerge her.

"Babe, what's wrong?" I finally asked after popping an old disney movie into our blu-ray player.

"Where would you get the idea something's wrong?" Max pondered, half of her body on top of mine as she craned her neck towards the television screen.

"Well last time you stayed here longer than a week it turned out your grandma died, and the time before that it was the fight you and Lupo got into, and the time before that-"

"Do you want me to leave or something?" Max interrupted, obviously not wanting to take a stroll down memory lane.

"What? No, of course not. I love having you next to me, it's just that I know there's something up and I'd appreciate it if you told me."

"I don't want to talk about it." Max snapped, her voice like nails on a chalkboard against my ears. I hated when she blocked me out, but I did the same thing to her so there wasn't much of an argument for me to make.

"Well I'm here when you do." I informed, pressing my lips against her forehead.

"Can we just sing along to the disney movie?" She pleaded, and although I didn't like her desperation to keep me from prying, I nodded. After all she'd tell me sooner or later.

"Alright, but I get to be Simba this time,"

"But you're such a good Nala!" Max insisted, her voice filled with a false whine that made me laugh.

"But you're such a bad king," I argued jokingly, watching her as she got onto her hands and knees over me, a playful glare on her face.

"I am the mightiest of mighty kings," She growled for effect, which even I had to admit was hot, but I wasn't falling for it.

"Well you do have the mane for it," I joked, letting my fingers entangle in the messy bun that sat atop her head.

"I grew it out just for this moment," She snickered, and leaned down to kiss me softly, although I wasn't in the mood for anything soft. I deepened the kiss, wrapping my arms around her waist and tilting my head, letting both of us embrace this moment. This was always the best part of our relationship; laying next to each other, watching disney movies, and making out.

"Fine, then I get to be Elsa." I finally relented, causing Max to roll her eyes.

"But you're already Hans and Kristoff."

"And you got Olaf and the weird troll things."

"Oh alright, if you're _that _insistent on having a heart as cold as ice."

"What heart?" I asked, sounding genuinely perplexed by the idea, which made Max break out in an obnoxious laughter as she fell back beside me.

"Hey Lovebirds, how's the disney date going? Swell? Great. I'm studying for exams here so if you could please shut up," Iggy snapped from where he sat on his bed across the room, causing both Max and I to share a look before turning to him. In all honesty I had forgot he was in the room. Normally Iggy was a lot louder when around his friends.

"We'll let you be Timon _and _Hans," Max suggested knowingly.

"...Can I be Scar too?" Iggy asked, looking up from one of his many textbooks.

"You get one verse." I negotiated.

"And a chorus!" Iggy hackled.

"Oh alright, come over here you goof," Max waved for him to come over and he abandoned his books like they were the plague, hopping on the bed and snuggling in between Max and me, placing a kiss on my cheek and a sloppy kiss on Max's lips that he always did when we let him join in the sing-a-longs. If it was anyone else I would have been angry but a kiss to Iggy was more like a handshake to everyone else unless it was with Lupo; so it wasn't a big deal.

"Watch it, Igster, Max has only brushed her teeth twice today."

"Fang!" Max exclaimed, grabbing the nearest pillow and whacking me with it. I chuckled and pushed it away, shaking my head at my girlfriend even as she got over herself and collapsed on both Iggy and me, her legs stretching across his torso, and her head resting on my chest.

"Ha vienya, vovaveeshikaba!" Iggy sang loudly, and we all laughed at his terrible interpretation of the opening song to our all time favorite movie. I looked at my two friends, one already fully engaged and the other playing with the hem of my shirt. A drop of concern fell through me at Max's detachment to her favorite disney movie, but she'd tell me eventually- I hoped. At that moment I chose to leave it alone though; because right then we were all okay.

* * *

"Sorry guys, but Lupo and I have a hot date tonight."

"Wow, she actually wants you back for a second date? You must have really hit it off with those reservations," I whistled in approval, watching as Iggy changed clothes at rapid speed as the ending credits to Frozen sang on. Max glanced over at the strawberry blonde as he yanked his sweatpants off his pale legs before pulling on a pair of skinny jeans I was sure belonged to me.

"Nah, we ditched and had a romantic evening on that cliff. I showed her my tattoo and everything." He buttoned his jeans and slung his shirt off, once again putting on something from my wardrobe.

"Igster, those are my clothes," I gestured towards the AC/DC muscle tee he had slipped on.

"Yeah and they look good on both of us, don't they Max?" Iggy turned to my girlfriend, awaiting the reply she always gave him.

"Even better on you," she encouraged with a sly wink that made me wrap my arms around her and pull her closer to me.

"She only says that because she prefers me with my clothes off."

"I do too," Iggy smirked, causing me to roll my eyes as Max seemed to consider his words.

"That'd make a hot video." She acknowledged, causing me to choke on my own spit.

"Maybe some other time- after my second date with Lupo. Max, what's her favorite flower?"

"The chocolate ones." My girlfriend answered with ease.

"Right, I should have known. Hey Fang, can I borrow twenty bucks?"

"Why don't you take my Jeep while you're at it?" I scoffed, although the idea didn't seem to bother him at all.

"Really? Thanks. Where are the-" he didn't get to finish his sentence because a pillow had connected with his face before he could. "Okay, I get it. Already gone. Use protection you too,"

"We always do!" Max called even as Iggy sprinted out of the dorm just like he had a couple days ago; only this time without the same fear of rejection in his eyes.

"So, he's gone now," My beautiful girlfriend drawled, squirming around in my arms until we were chest to chest.

"Yeah, he is," I replied, my lips finding the spot where her collarbone met her neck. She let out a deep sigh as I trailed kisses over her exposed skin, her fingers entangling in my black hair as her forehead rested against the pillow by my head.

"I need this," she whispered, pressing her lips against my ear before closing her eyes and completely letting herself be driven insane by my touch.

It was nice to see her smile, to hear her say my name like I was the only person in the world. It'd been awhile since I'd been able to hear that, and even as we laid together under my covers after it was all over I knew it'd be an even longer wait till next time.

"So," I said as her bare back pressed against my chest.

"So," she repeated, a bright tone to her voice that was about to vanish entirely.

"Max, I think you should tell me what's been eating you." I finally said, nuzzling my nose into her neck. Her body stiffened against mine, and I let my hands fall onto her shoulders, massaging them as I waited for her to respond.

"Why do you have to ruin this? Fang, I don't want to tell you, okay?" She spat, sitting up and holding my comforter close against her neck. "You don't need to know I told my parents I hate them. It's something I have to live with and- and I just told you…" My girlfriend's voice trailed off, a wary look in her eyes suddenly that left me speechless.

"Oh Max," I mumbled after minutes of silence.

"I get it, I"m a horrible person." The 23 year old growled, stepping out of my bed and pulling her clothes on angrily. After two minutes of searching for her shirt she groaned in frustration and put mine on, turning to me without looking me in the eye. "Don't even try to talk to me right now, alright? I'm just going to get mad at you and then you're going to get mad at me and then I'm going to cry and then you're going to apologize even though it's not your fault and… and I'm already crying because I told my parents I hate them." Max sobbed, dropping to her knees in a pile of broken young adult that I wasn't sure I could fix.

Quickly, I got to my feet, throwing on some pants before rushing over to Max, wrapping her in my arms so she'd have someone to lean on. it wasn't every day she cried, but when she did; it meant she needed someone. Preferably me. Although one time I hadn't been around so Iggy had taken up the reins until I could get back from the mock court case I had to do for a grade.

Courtcase. That reminded me. I was keeping my own secrets from her. "Sweetheart, please stop crying. They know you don't hate them." I cooed gently, rocking her in my arms as her tears fell across my bare chest along with some of her spit as she pressed her face into my skin. It might have made me seriously uncomfortable if it wasn't Max, but it was. I could handle anything so long as she smiled again.

"But I said it. Fang, my mom started crying, my dad- oh the look he gave me." She choked out, hugging me tighter, pushing herself closer, searching for the kind of comfort I just couldn't supply.

"Sh, Baby it'll all be okay eventually, I promise." I whispered, pressing my lips against her forehead.

"You don't know that," she snarled, although the fight that usually held Max up had broken down just like her ability to do anything but cry.

"Sweetheart," I mumbled, picking her up and setting her on the bed. "Just rest for now, alright? Get some sleep."

"Don't leave," she begged, shaking violently as I untangled myself from her to tuck her into the covers.

"I'd never leave you," I promised, crawling in bed next to her, holding her tight as I kissed her tears away. My beautiful girlfriend slowly fell asleep in my arms, the stains on her face as prominent as my want to make them go away- and I had just the plan to do so.

A solid hour after she was deep within her dreams I cautiously slipped out of bed, careful not to wake my girlfriend. As I got to my feet I picked her phone up off the nightstand by my bed, taking it into the dorm hallway before effortlessly dialing in her password: my birthday. After maneuvering through her contacts for her father and finally finding him, I clicked the call button, and listened to the phone ring.

The buzzing haunted me; each annoying section of the noise howling into my ear before a voice finally picked up on the other end.

"Hello?" Mr. Batchelder.

"Hey Mr. B, it's Fang. Don't hang up." I added quickly, and waited a beat for him to say something snide or do just what I commanded him not to. When he didn't I continued on. "Look Sir, I know you hate me and I know Max left on horrible terms, but she's beating herself up so bad and I just want you to know that she loves you guys and she just doesn't know how to apologize, but-"  
"Son, shut up. I know Max didn't mean it. Val knows too. It's just tough to hear the first time." Max's father interrupted, and although I expected something like that I was still momentarily caught off guard.

"I'm not sure what to do, Mr. batchelder. I know we don't get along, but I love your daughter so much and I hate to see her like this," A sigh from the other end of the line left me confused. he had obviously thought of something; although he was rather reluctant to tell me.

"I'm sure you do, Fang. Val and I were actually talking about it and I was wondering if it'd be a bad idea to come up there for ourselves so we could work it all out." Well that was unexpected- good, but unexpected.

"That's a great idea, Sir. I could give you my dorm address and Max's apartment number and- okay, we hate each other, it's pretty obvious; but maybe when you get down here we can try and change that, for Max's sake?" I offered, shooting in the dark with earmuffs on. For a long time there was no response, and I figured he had dropped dead just from the thought of having to get along with me, but finally he answered; and I'd never been more relieved to hear that gruff voice since I first met him.

"It sounds like a plan, Son. We'll be there in the next couple days."

"We'll be waiting for you," I said my words of goodbye and hung up, taking a breath at the idea that maybe everything would go back to normal. Or at least, Max would be okay again.

* * *

Max and I had gone over to her apartment for the weekend, mostly since I expected her parents to check there first; but also because she needed to sleep in her own bed again. I went to work making us breakfast, lunch, and dinner which Max protested slightly but my argument was that she needed to be waited on- and if I didn't have to eat her cooking that was just a plus.

They arrived Saturday afternoon with a sturdy knock on the door in the midst of our Harry Potter marathon. We were on Order of the Phoenix- Max's favorite one, which she whined about me pausing as I stood up to answer the door.

"Don't you want me to watch it all?" I questioned as I walked down the short hall to the front door, already having a suspicion as to who was there bubbling up inside of me.

"No." She snapped, although her voice was light with the kind of humor she hadn't shown since she'd cried herself to sleep a couple nights ago.

"Well I want to," I told her, before opening the door. Just as suspected, Jeb and Val Batchelder stood at the door, each with their own suitcase. I smiled at both of them; a wide smile that Mrs. Batchelder returned and Mr. Batchelder didn't. Probably because I was in ripped skinny jeans and a muscle tee that showed off my tattoos even better than before.

"Fang, tell whoever it is to go away. I just wanna watch Harry Potter and eat popcorn." Max called from the living room, and in response to her request I gestured for her parents to follow me inside. Once all three of us got into Max's peripheral vision the popcorn that dangled in her mouth fell out as her jaw dropped from pure awe.

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?" She asked, sounding in complete disbelief over the thought of her parents being around.

"Well we didn't exactly say goodbye on the best of terms, and Fang here called and suggested we make amends. I will give him credit, Max, he cares about you." Mr. Batchelder said, his compliment towards me sounding forced, but he was at least trying, which was more than I had expected.

"You called them?" Max asked, turning to me in even more shock. I nodded once, walking over to her.

"I couldn't stand to watch you cry, Babe." I told her honestly. "I thought maybe some family bonding would help clear things up?" I offered, holding my hand out to help her to her feet. She stared at it as if it was a foreign object drifting through space.

"You _called _them?" She repeated herself, looking up at me with something in her eyes I couldn't quite decode. What type of emotion swirled like that?

"Um, yeah, didn't I just answer that?" I told her, slightly confused. I expected her to be bouncing with joy, bursting like a firework on independence day, singing like nobody could hear her; anything but the raw emotions on her face that I was getting.

"Guys, would you excuse me and Fang for a minute?" Max asked, and her father nodded curtly in response. Taking her cue, my girlfriend got to her feet and grabbed my arm, dragging me into her bedroom and slamming the door behind her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She yelled, and the weight of her words sent me stumbling a few steps back.

"Me? You're the one who's been watching movie _marathons _and eating _gallons _of ice cream!" I exclaimed in a panicked defense.

"That's how I get over myself, Fang! God we've been dating for two years, don't you know me at all?"

"Of course I do! That's why I invited your parents! Because I'd know you'd kill yourself over the fact that you said you hate them!"

"I don't need you trying to fix my life!" Max snarled, glaring at me as if _I _was the one who dragged her to meet a couple of parents who were judgemental pricks.

"And I don't need you yelling at me! I'm only trying to help so you'll stop acting like you're on your period!" I sneered, my words crumbling out of my mouth before I could stop them. Oh no. I did not just pull the period card. I couldn't have. There was no way I said that.

"Oh, you did _not _just say that," Max growled, expressing my thoughts out loud.

"You're right, I didn't." I spoke hastily, although it was already too late. If Max could have turned into a Hulk, she would have by now- although I was pretty sure she grew a few inches out of pure fury because I suddenly felt small beneath her flaring nostrils and scowl strong enough to melt Antarctica.

"I can not- CAN NOT- believe you just went there. I never blame any of your problems on the fact that you have MORE ISSUES THAN A ENGINE-LESS CAR but what the hell? Just throw that card out there! Do you feel like a man now, Fang? Did that boost your testosterone!"  
"It's hard to boost something that's disappearing because you're too busy watching _a movie about a twelve year old _to care about my needs!" I shouted, feeling a need to defend myself.

"Your needs? _Your needs? _YOUR FREAKING NEEDS ARE TAKEN CARE OF! THIS ISN'T ABOUT YOU! THIS ISN'T EVEN ABOUT ME!"

"It is when you throw the word hate around MORE THAN A PITCHER THROWS A BASEBALL!" My breathing came out harder than normal, and it occurred to me as I stopped yelling to catch my breath that this was the biggest fight max and I had ever got into. Maybe this was a good thing. All of our pent up frustrations falling out at once. "And you know what? Speaking of sports you never came to any of my soccer games!" I growled.

"Well it's not like it matters anymore! You can't even kick a ball straight after driving drunk and almost killing yourself!" Max shrieked. "And I didn't go because I was _in college, _Fang! I had midterms, I had exams! I know this is difficult for you to understand since you _dropped out of law school and never told me _but I couldn't sit through two hours of men fighting over a ball just to jeopardize my degree!"

Silence. It devoured both of us in its soothing chains, not searing until it was too late to realize the trap.

"How'd you find out?" I asked quietly, watching as Max's angry bear stance drooped into a wilted flower with no fight left. Defeated, she sat down on her bed, letting her head fall into her hands.

"They sent a letter through the mail. I knew I shouldn't have opened it; after all it's yours. I had no right to. But it looked all official and I thought maybe it was something good and I could surprise you some news that would make us both a little happier. Boy, did I get news alright."

"I was going to tell you," I whispered, walking over and sitting down next to her, leaving a respectable amount of distance between us.

"I know you were, and I know you probably want to break up with me because I've turned into one of those snooping girlfriends, and I'm really sorry." Max took a shuddering breath, falling back on the bed and staring up at the ceiling.

"I don't want to break up with you but I am mad. Max, when we agreed to put your address down as mine too you promised you wouldn't go through my stuff."

"I know." Max mumbled, her words barely audible.

"Are you gonna do it again?" I asked.

"No." She responded, and I nodded to myself once.

"Alright. I think we should start this day over then." I decided, resting my hand over hers as she locked her chocolate eyes on mine. Something like relief flooded through her as she sat up, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Really? We can act like this never happened?" She confirmed, and smiled.

"What never happened?" I raised an eyebrow, and she chuckled quietly before pressing her lips against mine in a loving kiss.

"Well, now that we've got that out of the way," I stood up, bringing Max with me. "Let's go talk to your parents,"

"That sounds like a great idea," Max smiled at me, looking worn but not down for the count, and I smiled back. It was crazy to think how in the span of five days we had trekked through a hurricane of problems and come out okay, and now we only had one more obstacle to face; her parents.

Although I wasn't sure they'd ever like me, they at least pretended to, and that was good enough for me and Max. Her father even asked me about my tattoos, something I hadn't expected, and a new story began as I recounted each memory they all held; one worth its own book entirely.

I began telling them about my latest one; an image inspired by Max herself. A silhouette of a flying bird rested on my wrist; flying towards my hand and even past it, towards whatever lay ahead.


End file.
